Chapter 203
Embrace is the 203rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The eastern linchpin of Wei, Sanyou, is comprised of four cities. To the east of these cities lie the "Rui Plains". Though called a plain, in truth it's complex terrain with elements of hills and wetlands. It was this field, long favoured by General's of old, that was chosen by Ren Pa as the site for the upcoming battle. Mou Gou's main army finally arrives at the location of the decisive battle. There Kan Ki and Ou Sen are waiting for Mou Gou and are greeting him. Mou Gou tells them that they have done well. Shin and Mou Ten are watching from afar as then Mou Ten tells Shin that those two are the vice generals. Shin tells him that he doesn't know them, thus they aren't anything special. Mou Ten tells however that they are monsters. He tells Shin that in fact the majority of his grandfathers accomplishments are due to those two generals. However there are reasons why their names haven't spread. General Kan Ki used to be a leader of a large pack of bandits that were based in the mountains to Qin's south. He states that he has a extremely brutal personality. Even now, he still retains cruel and heavy handed behaviour of his bandit days. It's said that he has no qualms whatsoever with killing surrendered soldiers. He tells that back in his days, whenever he managed to take a city or village, he would personally behead every last person he found in it. That's why he is known as "Kan Ki the beheader". Shin asks if he is scum, why would someone like that be a vice general. Mou Ten tells that is because he is a prodigy at warfare. Though he has never formally studied strategy, not a single time have the armies Qin sent out to defeat him managed to defeat his unique unorthodox tactics. It's true that his grandfather suffers a hit to his reputation by choosing to take Kan Ki under his wing, but his abilities more than make up for it. Shin then asks about Ou Sen. He states that Ou Sen is Ou Hon father which shocks Shin. He is the current head of the famous Ou family, the same family that general Ou Ki came from. Mou Ten is then being called away, but SHin wants to know why Ou Son isn't known first. He states that Ou Sen is considered to be the number one dangerous person in Qin. Ever since the time of king Sho, he remained in the shadows. Shin asks why he so dangerous to Qin as then Mou ten states that it's due his dangerous ambition. That is his desire to become king himself. Meanwhile, all of the Wei armies forces finally arrived at Rui plains. On mount Baren, HQ of the Wei army stood Haku Ki Sai. The Commander in Chief of Wei forces in this battle. The Four Heavenly Kings of Ren Pa aren't pleased with the idea that their lord isn't the commander in chief. They remembers his name and state he was one of Go Kei's vice generals in the last Qin-Wei war. They don't understand why he was appointed has he turned tail and ran. They asks their lord why he wasn't appointed. Ren Pa states that this because of the issue of morale. He tels that the other states and even the citizens of Wei believe that the only reason he hasn't sortied in the last three years is because the king doesn't find him trustworthy enough. If he were to be appointed then that wouldn't do anything to the morale. He tells that Haku Ki Sai may be mediocre, but he is well liked by the Wei people. It would be much easier for them to use him as the figurehead while he would control things from behind. He does however state that there were other reasons. The four heavenly kings however will follow their lords decision. Ren Pa then direct himself to Haku Ki Sai and says that he will do the usual thing. The latter however doesn't understand as then Ren Pa holds all of the four heavenly kings one by one and wises them good luck. However Gen Bou wasn't interested. He then holds Haku Ki Sai as he then feels that it burns. He feels more energetic and stronger as he then shouts for everyone to hear. Ren Pa then tells his four heavenly kings to take their positions. The Qin army is then shocked as they are being notified that Ren pa isn't the commander in chief. Mou Ten however is slightly worried as Ren a won't be limited at their HQ. Then Ou Hon unit is passing trough as they are assigned to the first wave. Mou Ten tells that this will be difficult. To send a hasty formed 1000-man unit in the first wave. Kan Ki is being notified of a smoke signal that tells they are praying for their victory. Ou Sen forces have completed the preparations as well. Mou Gou monologues and tells that he has gathered his resolve. He states that the last one to laugh will be him. Ou Hon and Rin Ko who is also in the first wave are then ordered to move forward. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Gen Pou *Mou Gou *Shin *Kyou Kai *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Ou Sen *Kan Ki *Ou Ki mentioned *Sho mentioned *Rin Ko *Kyou En *Go Kei mentioned *En Chapter notes *Mou Gou arrive at the location. *Mou Ten tells Shin about the two vice generals. *Kan Ki used to be a leader of a large pack of bandits. *A flashback of Kan Ki is shown. *Kan Ki is known as "Kan Ki the beheader". *Kan Ki is a prodigy at warfare. *Ou Sen is Ou Hon father. *Ou Sen is considered to be the number one dangerous person in Qin. *Ou Sen wants to be king himself. *Haku Ki Sai is Wei's commander in chief. *Ou Hon is assigned to the first wave. *Rin Ko is assigned to the first wave. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters